


"Chat Noir and I - We're A Team."

by Hereisthere_gg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Did I Say Ladynoir, F/M, Help - Freeform, I Meant "Late-Night Bad Times", I'm A Little Scared Of Season Two, I'm scared, LadyNoir - Freeform, Late-Night Ladynoir, Let's Team Up So We Can Both Be A Little Less Scared Of Season Two, help them, my children, please, uuuuuuggggghhhhhhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir reminisce over lost times together on the Eiffel Tower for the first time in what seems like forever.





	"Chat Noir and I - We're A Team."

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't Know About You But I'm Kinda Sorta Scared Of Season Two

"And I said, 'Isn't that a little extra? Maybe you could cut off a few inches!' And she fixed me with _such_ a look! Her glare was deadly!" Chat smiled a bit while Queen Bee and Ladybug laughed as if they'd known each other for forever. The girl with the Fox miraculous left some time earlier, and they all had a jolly good time while she was here, too. But sitting on one of the upper levels of the Eiffel Tower, he couldn't help but gripe a little.

This used to be _their_ spot. Not his, Ladybug's, and _theirs_ , but just his and Ladybug's.

They used to come up here, all alone on sleepless nights, quiet on bad ones, loud on good ones, and just be.

There was something he missed. He only wanted to hang out with Ladybug. Yeah, he liked the whole "Team" thing, but...

...Call him selfish, but he just wanted Ladybug all to himself.

"Chat?" Ladybug's inquisitive tone cut him out of his reverie. Shaking his head to clear it, he gave Ladybug as bright a smile as he could manage at the moment. "Yes, Milady?"

"Queen Bee left. Is something wrong?" Eyebrows furrowed in calculation yet unassuming, he once again was slammed in the face by how beautiful she was. Caring, sensitive, she was _perfect_.

A sigh fell from his lips. Oh, how he missed _her_.

"No, nothing's wrong, Ladybug!" He forced himself to smile wider, attempting to reassure her. "I was just simply...thinking." There. Not a lie, yet not the selfish truth. It was fine.

It was fine.

"Okay, if you say so..." Ladybug obviously didn't buy it, but didn't push, which is exactly what he wanted.

God, he loved her.

He just wanted her to himself again. A shadow flit across his features for a moment.

"Chat..." Ladybug looked out over the night lights of Paris, the city bustling with the life, even in the night. She blinked slowly, savoring the sight once again. "...I miss this."

"Hm?" What?

"This. Just..." She pulled her knees up to her chin, resting her head on them and letting her eyes flutter shut. "...Us. Alone. Together. Me and you, we were a team on our own. Together. But now it's more than just us and I'm not trying to seem ungrateful and selfish, but..." Bluebell eyes gazed at him, tired and a little sad, smile bitter. He immediately hated that expression on her. "I miss it. I miss us."

"I do too, Ladybug." He closed his eyes, head hanging low. "I do too."

**Author's Note:**

> The upside of season two: more team members!
> 
> The downside of season two: _more team members._


End file.
